paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Marshall and Chase
Rocky, Marshall and Chase is a new type of shipping on the Paw Patrol Fanon Wiki. They can be referred to as Rochashall, Marchky, or Charsky. This is a very noticeable friendship and bromance between the three of them. This is the only page as of now to ship three pups together. 'Canon Trivia' Season 1 * In "Pups and the Snow Monster", Rocky was building a snowman and when the snowman's head fell on Marshall, Chase and Rocky laughed. * In "Pups Fight Fire", When Marshall was competing in the fastest fire pup competition, Chase and Rocky were eager to know if Marshall was the fastest fire pup. * In "Pups Turn on the Lights", Rocky choose Marshall to make sure Chase didn't show up to his surprise party. * In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", when Skye distracted the eagle that took Rocky, first Marshall attempted to save Rocky with his ladder which made Rocky excited but it failed when Marshall fell down the ladder. When Rocky attempted to hop off the nest and head to the ladder, he ended up falling off the nest and missed the ladder and Chase quickly launched his net to save Rocky from falling to an injury in which he successfully did. * In "Pups Save a Super Pup", Chase, Marshall, and Rocky were watching Apollo the Super Pup together until Rubble came and sent Rocky flying to a wall twice, much to Rocky's frustration. * Right after that, Ryder comes and invites the pups to play soccer and Chase, Marshall, and Rocky all agreed to go play soccer. Season 2 * In "Pups Save a Herd", After Rocky dropped a wagon of tennis balls, Chase wanted to herd all the tennis balls together which caused Rocky to lose control and slip on the tennis balls. This caught Marshall's attention while he was rinsing his fire truck and when he looked at Rocky, he accidentally sprayed Rocky with his water cannon. Marshall felt bad for spraying Rocky again but Chase took the blame. Then Rocky and Marshall were worried about Chase and they went together to Ryder to tell him about Chase being down on herding. * In "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens", When Ryder calls the pups to the lookout, a jump rope is tangled around Marshalls legs so he calls on the pups to lend him a paw. Chase and Rocky come back to help Marshall. They both use their mouths to grab the jump rope at Marshall's legs and they pull back hard which sent Marshall spinning out of control. * In "Pups Save a Friend", Chase and Rocky were the first two pups to notice Marshall wasn't around. Chase mentions that Marshall missed the whole Apollo show and Rocky asked where Marshall was. * In "Pups Save an Adventure", Chase, Marshall, and Rocky were with Skye looking at how cute Rubble was when he was sleeping. Season 3 * In "Pups Find a Genie" When everyone else leaves, Rocky invites Chase and Marshall to see a rusty bucket and Chase and Marshall said to each other, "Uh, yeah!". * In "Pups Save a Lucky Collar", Chase and Rocky saved Marshall several times from near disasters and Marshall thought it was just his lucky collar that saved him. * Later in the episode, when Marshall fell off a ledge from trying to save his lucky collar, Chase and Rocky gasped. But when Zuma saved Marshall from falling into the water, Chase and Rocky were relieved and they were both happy and panting. * In "Air Pups", the air patroller was introduced and this was the start of the trend of Rocky, Chase, and Marshall always sitting with each other in the air patroller. * Later in the episode, Chase, Marshall, and Rocky saved three monkeys together and put them on the flounder, then when Rocky was the last one to land a monkey on the flounder, he tells Chase and Marshall, "These playful critters sure put the 'monkey' in 'monkey business'" and they all laughed. * Immediately after that, Chase and Rocky both sit next to each other and watch Marshall extinguish the lava with his water cannon. Season 4 * In "Mission Paw: Quest for the Crown", When Ryder told the pups that Chase was missing, Marshall and Rocky were the only ones that looked more concerned than the others. Rocky said in a worried tone "Oh no!" and Marshall said "What happened?". * Later in the episode, Marshall and Rocky were first responders to look for Chase. While they were looking for him with Ryder, eventually Rocky did find Chase through a wall by using his scanner and Rocky said, "It's Chase! He's right on the other side of that wall." and Marshall asks "How do we get him out?". Then when Rubble bulldozes through the wall to get to Chase, Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble were all excited to see Chase and they ran to him. * In "Mission Paw: Pups Save the Royal Throne", When Rocky is able to control the air patroller from the ground, Chase and Marshall are standing beside him on both sides watching Rocky control the air patroller. * In "Pups Save Farmer Alex", Chase, Marshall, and Rocky were with Ryder setting up and then cheering for Cap'n Turbot and Francois racing each other. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier", At the beginning of the episode, Chase said it was a quiet day at the beach and Rocky says in a distance that it sure is. Then when Chase is approaching him, Rocky looks happy and his tail is wagging while he's talking to Chase about his artwork being a snowman because it was really hot. Then they both walk over to Marshall and his artwork being just a splatter of colors. Chase thought it was very colorful. Then Rocky and Marshall are curious if Chase was going to make something for the art show but Chase said he's on lifeguard duty and he's not much of an artist. Right after he says that, he saves two kids from a frisbee heading towards them and when he lands in the sand, Rocky and Marshall were impressed with his fall and Marshall says, "Looks like you're a pretty good artist after all." Referencing to Chase's sand pup design in the sand, and Chase says, "I call it, Chase goes splat." and Rocky and Marshall laughed. * A little bit later on, when Rocky was checking on Marshall and his artwork since the art show was going to begin soon, Marshall sees that the pier had collapsed, and he yells Chase's name to get his attention. * When Ryder was notified and said "Sea Patrol, to the beach tower", Rocky, Marshall, and Chase were all shown together saying "Ryder needs us". * In "Pups Save a City Kitty", When the pups are going up in the elevator, Marshall sleeps on top of Rocky with a pup bed and Rocky and Chase smiled at him as if they thought it was cute. * In "Pups Save a Cloud Surfer", When Marshall wipes out in the air patroller, he was laying on top of Chase and Rocky. * Later in the episode, Rocky, Chase, and Marshall were in the air patroller looking out the window together watching Daring Danny X cloud surfing. * In "Pups Save a Frog Mayor", Marshall was sitting on Rocky and Chase in the elevator after he wipes out. * In "Pups Save Francois the Penguin", Marshall wipes out in the air patroller and is laying on top of Chase and Rocky. Season 5 * In "Pups Save Big Paw", Chase, Marshall, and Rocky were startled by a monkey going over their heads and Ryder captures a photo of them having silly faces the moment they saw the Monkey fly over them. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Sunken Sloop", Rocky, Chase, and Marshall were the only responders in this episode. * In "Pups Save the Butterflies", When Marshall wipes out in the air patroller, he is laying on top of Chase and Rocky. * In "Pups Save an Underground Chicken", Marshall wipes out in the elevator and Chase is seen wearing Marshall's fire hat and he is also laying on top of Rocky. * In "Rocky Saves Himself", When Marshall wipes out in the elevator, he's standing on top of Chase. Marshall also uses Rocky's catchphrase, "Don't lose it, reuse it", but Marshall instead said, "Don't lose me, reuse me, right Rocky?" But he looked around for Rocky and he was no where to be seen and Marshall was worried. * In "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters", When Marshall wipes out in the elevator, both him and Chase are sitting on top of Rocky. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones", When Marshall has another wipeout in the elevator, he stands on top of Chase and Rocky with Rocky's "up-cycled" bottles on his head. * In "Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out", Marshall wipes out in the air patroller and he is again laying right on top of Chase and Rocky. * In "Pups Save a Mascot", When Marshall crashes in the elevator, he once again is sitting on top of Rocky while Chase is very close by giving him a big smile. Season 6 * In "Pups Save a Cow", Rocky, Chase, and Marshall were first responders for Farmer's Al and Yumi along with Bettina being stuck on an open bridge and they worked together to save them. Chase used his winch to make sure their truck didn't fall off the bridge, Marshall used his ladder to bring Chase's winch to the truck and connect it, and Rocky uses his tools to repair the bridge with a replacement gear included. * In "Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day", Rocky, Chase (in Chickaletta's body), and Marshall were first responders to help cap'n turbot and bring the flounder back to the bay. * In "Pups Save a Runaway Mayor", When Marshall was bouncing away uncontrollably on a yoga ball, Chase and Rocky, along with Rubble chased him down to try to save him. * In "Pups Save a Bat Family", when the pups go up in the elevator, Marshall smiles only at Chase and then he turns his head and smiles only at Rocky. Specials * In "Mighty Pups" when Marshall wiped out again in the elevator, he was on top of Chase. Rocky was sitting in the corner glancing and smiling at both of them as if he liked the way it looked. * Later in "Mighty Pups", Chase was really down about being a terrible leader and messing up a lot, then Marshall and Rocky both walk up to Chase in an attempt to cheer him up and encourage him to keep trying. Rocky stands to the right of Chase and Marshall stands to the left of Chase which puts Chase in the middle. Marshall puts his paw on Chase telling him to keep trying because Ryder would.and Rocky tries to go off of what Marshall said by telling him it's just time for plan B. Then when Chase's plan B was to have someone else be leader, Rocky and Marshall looked sad. * In "Ready Race Rescue", Rocky and Chase looked more concerned about Marshall's success in racing than the other pups and Rocky and Chase also cheered and encouraged Marshall more than the other pups too. Fandom The friendship between Chase, Marshall and Rocky has received widespread acclaim from fans alike had has existed in many fanfictions and fanart since. It is said to be a bond that makes more sense than Chase, Marshall and Rubble, which some fans felt was forced and find no connection Marshall & Chase even have with Rubble. Miscellaneous Trivia * Several episodes of season 5 into season 6, Marshall's wipe outs always seem to end up with him on top of Chase and/or Rocky. * Rocky seems to really like being around Chase and Marshall the most in the recent seasons. * Rocky, Chase, and Marshall are the tallest pups of the original six members of Paw Patrol excluding Everest. * Rocky, Chase, and Marshall always sit together in the air patroller and paw patroller in 98% of the episodes with both vehicles involved. * Chase and Rocky have shown to be more concerned about Marshall in situations like risking injury or participating in an important event like for example, when Marshall was competiting to be the worlds fastest fire pup in "Pups Fight Fire", or when he took over for the swoosh in "Ready, Race, Rescue". * They all have shown to care and be concerned about each other. For example, in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", Marshall and Chase both attempted to save Rocky from an eagles nest very high up. Or in "Pups Save a Lucky Collar" where Chase and Rocky several times had to save Marshall from falling to an injury. Or in "Pups Save a Herd" when Rocky and Marshall were worried about Chase's herding skills and hoped that he can herd well. There are more references in several other episodes too. * In a few episodes from recent seasons, when the pups go up in the elevator, Marshall smiles directly at Chase and then at Rocky or vise versa. Pairings with one another |centre]] |centre]] |centre]] Gallery